


Holiday Movie Debate

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, implied stiles/derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is together for a Christmas movie night but they cannot agree on anything. Vicious puppy pile ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Movie Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift for the lovely Cailtin (aka heavensarcher, aka x-emilyrose-x) and posted originally on tumblr

“We’re not watching that! Get it off the television!”

“It’s a Christmas classic and we’re watching it!”

“It’s a stupid movie! Change the channel!”

Stiles stopped at the doorway of the living room after following the loud argument to where Erica was growling on the couch with the other wolves who were trying to pry the remote from her clawed grip.

Erica was stationed in the middle of the couch on Boyd’s lap. Initially there by choice, Stiles assumed, but now his arms were wrapped around her to keep her in place as Isaac, practically pushed into the armrest next to them, was trying to grab the remote from her flailing arms. On the other side of them, Scott was sitting with one arm on the other armrest – trying to pull as far away from the jostling movements of the other wolves as possible – with a rather amused Allison sitting on a pillow on the floor between his legs.

The poor blue couch that Derek probably fished out from a garbage bin didn’t look like it could hold that much werewolf, but it wasn’t falling over yet which was a good sign. Stiles rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to the large green chair where Jackson sat with Lydia stretched out on his lap. She seemed to be the only dressed for the festive season in a red and white fashionable dress. Except on closer examination of Jackson’s completely unimpressed position beneath her, Stiles could tell he was wearing a terribly ugly Christmas sweater that could have only been the lovely Lydia’s idea.

Stiles couldn’t keep his grin hidden as his eyes jumped to the only other piece of furniture in the room. Derek was sitting there, eyes fixed on the television from underneath his hand – which seemed to be trying to hold a headache inside his forehead from how hard he was leaning on it.

That’s when Stiles finally decided to have a gander at what exactly they were all arguing over – or rather, what three of them were arguing over and what everyone else was wishing they would shut up about. On the television screen – because Derek had finally caved to the teenagers’ plea for him to get cable – was  _A Christmas Story_.

“Oh no. We are not watching the age old story of some twerp who can’t fire a BB gun. New Christmas movie is in order and thankfully you have the wonderful Stilinski here to help.”

“Stiles!” Scott called out, eyes grateful for the distraction that caused the other wolves on the couch to stop elbowing and kneeing him in the side. Allison smiled up at him as well. Erica glowered one of her most deadly glares that made Stiles innards cower but he refused to show it on the outside. Isaac and Boyd stared at him with the general disinterest as they usually do. Those two wolves hadn’t quite warmed up to the wonder that was Stiles. Jackson was a douche, as always, and didn’t even glance in his direction but the irritated scowl was prevalent. Their alpha didn’t take his eyes off the television but Stiles could see Derek’s grip on his forehead ease up at his presence, almost like he sent out a calming aroma to the wolves when really he had only momentarily distracted them.

“And what do you suggest we watch?” Erica flashed her fangs that did nothing to intimidate Stiles as he strutted into center of the room. He stood directly in front of the television, which finally earned him the attention of Derek’s piercing eyes and Jackson sighed loudly, adjusting Lydia on his lap – who was smirking all the while. Stiles could tell she already had a plan that may or may not have improved with his entrance. Only time would tell and it would have to wait at least fifty minutes because:

“We’re watching Rudolf!” Stiles held out the DVD copy of  _Rudolf, the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  that he had brought with him.

Jackson chuckled in that idiotic darkly sort of way that Stephanie Myer would write about. “And how do you propose we do that, dumbass?”

Stiles was about to come up with the most wittiest of comebacks, he really was, had it all raring to go… when Isaac chimed in. “Derek doesn’t have a DVD player.”

His entire expression fell instantly, eyes darting to the brooding alpha in the corner of the room – why was the chair all the way in the corner of the room? “You bought cable, but didn’t think to get a DVD player?”

Derek simply shrugged his shoulders. No explanation. No apology. Just a shrug of his leather clad shoulders because he was wearing that stupid leather jacket inside again. It was irritating how well it didn’t look out of place either. Maybe it had molded with Derek’s skin and was a living extension of him.

Stiles shook his head, sighing as he let his hand fall to his side. He’d have to wait to watch his favorite Christmas movie later with his father then.

“Fine. Rudolf aside… we’ll vote on what everyone wants to watch and see if it happens to be on cable.”

“Derek actually bought digital cable and there are a lot of Christmas movies on demand. So we’ll probably find most of them.” Isaac explained, and Stiles wasn’t sure if he was helping him or mocking him.

“Good. That settles it. We already know what Erica wants to watch and that’s been voted out.”

Erica growled lowly in her throat but Stiles ignored her and continued on. “Scott, what do you want to watch?”

“ _Home Alone_ or  _Denis the Menace_!” He shouted eagerly, glad to have a say in the evenings events. Allison giggled at his feet and pushed his leg playfully. “Those aren’t Christmas movies and you only get one vote.”

“They are too Christmas movies! They happen at Christmas! They’re classics!”

“No,  _Miracle on 24th Street_ is a classic.”

“Okay! All couples spats are hereby suspended for the rest of the night.” Stiles cut them off as quickly as he could manage. He was not going to be dealing with their marital status when they were meant to be watching a feel good Christmas movie. “ _Home Alone_ and  _Miracle on 24th Street_. Boyd, would you like to add to that?”

The largest of the wolves took a moment to think, whether to think about his movie choice to wondering if he was going to play into Stiles’ take-charge attitude, he wasn’t sure but eventually he cleared his throat after throwing a side glance to Derek. “Scrooged.”

“Good ole Bill Murray! Great choice!” Stiles grinned, finding it refreshing to have something in common with one of the betas that wasn’t his best friend he’d grown up with his whole life. “Isaac?”

Isaac’s brows furrowed in thought and his lips tugged up in a grin. “Bad Santa.”

“Right. Not really the feel good vibe we were going for but we’ll roll with it.” Stiles sighed, turning to Derek, who he didn’t really want to ask the movie choice of because honestly, what was Derek going to suggest? Did he even understand the Christmas spirit? Mr. Bah Humbug himself.

“Hey wait!” Erica yelled, crawling her way out of Boyd’s arms to sit more comfortably with her legs stretched out over Isaac as well. “If we’re not watching  _A Christmas Story_ then I want to change my vote!”

“Nope, sorry. You only get one vote.”

“But that technically wasn’t my vote! That was on before we started this voting system! Stilinski you’re giving me a new vote.”

Stiles couldn’t help but shiver a little from the threat of having his intestines pulled out that her snarl promised him. “Fine. New vote for Erica. Calm your tits.”

Erica grinned wickedly, quite pleased with herself. “ _The Santa Clause_.” She purred, and as a response to Stiles’ previous comment, she wiggled her rather exposed breasts at him because apparently she only possessed lingerie in her werewolf wardrobe.

“Okay then…” Stiles once again turned his body to Derek, who was watching him with cold and judgmental eyes. “Derek, do you have a movie you’d like to watch?”

The silence that filled the room made everyone start to squirm in their seats and cough awkwardly as they began to glance away from their alpha.

Stiles was about to turn to the other chair where Lydia and Jackson were stationed – as much as he didn’t want Jackson’s input – but Derek finally spoke up as he was turning away.

“ _It’s A Wonderful Life._ ”

Stiles wiped his head around so fast he nearly got whiplash. “You would choose the most depressing Christmas movie ever known to man.”

“And in black & white, too. Honestly Derek, how old are you?” Erica laughed, sharing a look with Stiles that almost made him think she wasn’t threatening to chew on his internal organs.

“Okay, we can safely say no one is going to go for Derek’s vote. Moving on. Lydia and Jackson. What are your choices.”

“As thrilled as I am that you’re taking initiative that I’m sure Derek will rip from your throat in a moments time,” Jackson started and he received a snide smile from Stiles, “I voteBlack Christmas.”

“That is definitely  _not_ a Christmas movie!” Allison interrupted once again, only this time she was right.

“Horror movies are a _no_. Thank you Jackson for ruining the wonderful Christmas mood by stabbing it  _to death_.”

“If your shitty animated movie from the 60s is in, then so is  _Black Christmas_.” Jackson scowled.

“ _Black Christmas_ is stupid and unnecessarily violent…” Erica spoke up from the couch, where she was in a new position on top of Isaac and Boyd. “I’m changing my vote.”

Jackson grinned in success at having someone else behind his back. Leave it to Erica to want to see blood and gore on Christmas.

“I’m changing my vote to  _Miracle on 24th Street_.” Scott said with his hands on Allison’s shoulders.

“Only because it’s your old lady’s vote.” Isaac scoffed. “And I’m sticking with  _Bad Santa.”_

“I think everyone else is against  _Bad Santa_  so let’s move on to the next one…” Stiles tried to get everyone under control but Scott and Isaac started snarling at each other with their most intimidating growls. Scott being ridiculous possessive of Allison again and Isaac being temperamental as always.

Jackson and Erica then started arguing with them because they wanted sorority sisters screaming and dying on the television screen instead of a nice, family Christmas movie with joy and singing and warm feelings by a fire. Call Stiles a sentimental if you want but it was the Christmas season and nothing was going to spoil his Christmas.

The fight escalated until Boyd was somehow trapped in the middle as the three other wolves on the couch fought around and on top of him. They didn’t have their claws or fangs out but they were pushing and shoving, the remote that Erica had initially traveling between each of them with furious grabs. Allison had to get up and try to hold Scott back and while Boyd’s arms were locked around Erica to keep her still, it didn’t stop Isaac from climbing over to get right up in Scott’s face.

Jackson actually picked Lydia up and placed her back into the chair to walk over and grab the remote from Scott’s hand. He almost walked away with it too if Scott and Isaac hadn’t pulled him back. He fell on top of all of them, Erica mostly, and the fighting continued.

Stiles watched on in dismay, trying to yell over them to get them to stop. Derek, over in his corner, was so unimpressed with the wolves he’d yet to finish raising that he got up and left the room.

“What time is it?” Lydia asked, her voice cutting through the deafening noise of wolf arguments. She had stood up and walked over to where Stiles was standing near the couch, just out of reach of any stray punches they were throwing.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked at his watch, “Eight on the dot. Why?”

“Give me the remote.” She held out her hand, the bracelets jingling added a nice tone to the deadly command she issued in one of the most threatening voices Stiles had heard that evening.

Somewhere from the depths of the vicious puppy pile, a hand stretched out and placed the remote into the palm of her hand. It happened so fast, Stiles wasn’t sure whose hand it was. Instantly, her fingers curled around it and her thumb pressed the buttons. The television flickered as the channel switched over and suddenly Gonzo and Rizzo were on the screen dressed in typical nineteenth-century clothing.

“We’re watching  _The Muppet Christmas Carol_ and that’s final.”

Surprisingly there were no complaints or protests from the puppy pile that stilled. As everyone righted themselves, Jackson crawled his way off the couch and back to his chair, where Lydia claimed ownership of his lap once more. Stiles glanced at the completely too full couch, now that Allison was sitting on Scott’s lap instead of the floor, and then to the now vacant ‘Derek’ chair in the corner. With a sly smile, he jogged over and pulled the chair closer to the rest of the furniture and out of the darkness, jumping into the comfy seat and ignoring all the suspicious looks he got from the rest of the group.

Derek must have sensed that the argument had ended – with his wonderfully enhanced hearing – and was looming over Stiles’ shoulder before Scrooge’s introduction song had finished. “Out.”

“How about we share?” Stiles tilted his head up to offer the most convincing smile he could muster. Derek only glared at him, dark and humorlessly until Stiles finally sighed and stood up.

Stiles gestured dramatically to the chair Derek won from him as the alpha sat down, even though technically Stiles had stolen it in the first place. He was about to walk over to take Allison’s pillow and find a spot to sit on the floor when Derek grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back to the chair. Stiles found himself perched half on the armrest of the chair and half on Derek’s lap and also found that a prominent blush was starting to form on his cheeks.

“We’ll share.” Derek stated simply, as if he hadn’t started something that would have Stiles distracted for the rest of the movie and completely unable to enjoy what he believed to be Michael Caine’s best role.


End file.
